inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Of Death Chapter 1
Warning : Typo, weird story, etc. Genre : Adventure, Mystery, Tragedy, and Horror. Summary : Ken, Karen and Kaze ((trio K)) are trapped in their research in the forest known as the "Forest of Death", and must be confronted with the native forest that brought them to the brink of death. Here they will struggle to get out of the jungle who sought their lives. Are they going to succeed ? Forest of Death "Kyaaa ~" a girl shouts echoed in the forest, suddenly it makes all the members in the course of the study were shocked, especially the onyx-eyed young man stood up from his seat when he heard the screams of a very familiar. "Karen?" The young man is '-Ken'- then sprinted towards the sound source unknown girl named Karen. Tap. Deftly he jumped big fallen tree regardless of the cries of his friends behind. That his mind is now only the girl might be in danger now. Ken stopped running. With his panting breath always looking for the red-haired female figure. "Gotcha". Eventually he found the girl near a large tree is being to him. Without lalala again Ken ran towards the girl. "Karen, are you okay?" gently touched her shoulder. Ken was shocked because suddenly hugged Karen, her body shaking like she was in shock and very scared. Ken really do not feel relieved even though they had found his girl Karen was due to circumstances such as this. All members in the study ran towards Ken and Karen. "Ke-Ken what happened ?" asked the brown-haired boy with labored breathing to his friend. Ken did not answer the question, he was still confused with the current state of Karen. "What's going on?" Hime suddenly from behind came all members. "Aaah .. Hime! Did not you with Karen? There is what exactly is this?" Kaze asked Hime to put down a puzzled look Karen still hugging tightly Ken is now being calm. From the corner of his eye he could see Karen trembling. "I do not know anything. Currently I'm wasting water, I hear the cries of Karen, I thought he was with me and it did not. Exactly what Karen There? You made me anxious!" Hime stepped closer to Karen. Karen then release arms against Ken, because his face was so pale as corpses. "Dansei!" His voice was low but still can be heard. All members looked for the presence of Dansei but nobody saw existence. Where is he? "There is the Dansei? Where is she?" asked Ken to Karen who is now in tears. "What is this, Karen?" look of anxiety in the tone of the question Ken. Karen looked up at Ken who is now contained in the flat face anxious expression, "He is dead." Karen whispered weakly. All members heard statements that Karen was shocked, speechless digest all sentences mean Karen is very strange and impossible. They just go along with Densai scour the woods and break a few minutes ago, and suddenly heard that Densai dead? It was impossible. How can that be? Everything is still preoccupied with his mind made the atmosphere so quiet that Ken broke their silence. "How can that be? You must be kidding." Ken said quietly, in his heart he really did not believe that the members of this research group diketuainya have died suddenly. What else Densai is his best friend and a great doctor. Densai very big influence on the study of medicinal plants they are looking for and carefully this time. He really can not believe it's partner and best friend die so soon. If so, how? Karen sad smile, she laughed softly. "We're all going to die here!" head bowed she said. "What?" yellow-haired girl shouted. "What is this exactly? You do not joke like this Karen!" He continued in a tone full of emotion. "Shut up first, Mizu." Hime snapped the only reply to Mizu upset. "You must tell us clearly, Karen. But I think you need to calm down first." Hime rubbed her back. Are only answered with a nod from Karen. "All right, we will set up a tent in place were we rest. Let's all get to work!" Ken orders to all its members, even though they were still raging in the mind of a thousand questions what happened, they still perform commands that Ken is chairman of the study group. "Karen, you take a break first. Hime, I urge you to take care of her." Karen and Hime just nodded and then went after the group. "And you Kaze I wanted to talk to you." Ken turned around towards Kaze who'd be behind him. "Yes? What, Ken?" Kaze who first looked at Karen and Hime now take his eyes towards Ken with a puzzled look. "The last time I saw Densai talk to you before he disappeared. What are you talking about?" "Aaah yes, he said he wanted to have a look around the plant where we had a break." Ken nodded heard Kaze statement. "I still do not understand what is meant Karen-chan?" "We'll wait until he's calm. Let's go back." Ken also stepped, Kaze trot align its position with Ken. "Mmm .. Ken?" Call Kaze doubt."Hn .." Ken just glanced Kaze beside him from the corner of his eye. "What are you going to update the office about this incident?" "Hah ~ Densai not positively confirmed dead, Ken." Kaze just looked forward. Somehow she felt the study should be stopped just before it's too late. She felt something was wrong in the Konoha forest only a few hours they explore this, but he quickly dismissed the negative thoughts. ~oo000oo~ Tock Tock Tock. A knock sounded on the door of the deserted apartment hallway. Shortly thereafter the owner of the apartment building room door was open apartementnya black short-haired boy appeared. "Ah, you're Kira. Come." Sweet girl with purple eyes and brown hair short hair was just nodded and smiled and then stepped into her boyfriend's apartment room. "Tsurugi-kun, do you know where Kaze? He could not be reached and he also does not exist in his apartement." "Oh, what he does not tell you something?" "No. What's happened?" Kira asked now staring Tsurugi. "Ahh .. maybe he forgot. Kaze go to research company funded medical herbs, Karen and Ken are also involved." "Hah? why was not he told me?." Kira said. "Come on, Kira. Maybe he forgot. Anyway you do not you are equally busy." Entertain Tsurugi who then hugged her on the couch. Kira just nodded. "Ahh .. Tsurugi-kun, where did they do research?" "In the woods." "What? FOREST?!" Kira instantly made up my eyes to hear her friend's place visited, heartbeat works three times faster than normal, it is a feeling of fear and anxiety now struck his thoughts were possessed by negative thoughts that will happen to her friends remember the mythical forest had ever heard. END Next chapter → Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Tragedy Category:Horror